A growing trend among teenagers, young adults, and even older adults is to wear affordable accessories reflecting socially conscious messages. For example, the “Live Strong” bracelets which promote cancer awareness and are in demand over the entire world. These low-cost promotional accessories can be leveraged by charities, businesses, schools, athletic programs, teams, celebrities, or other organizations and individuals to build awareness for their cause and/or products or services by providing a desirable, fashionable incentive for lower-bracket donations. Additionally, these low-cost promotional items can also be sold as low-cost fund raising products or given away as promotional items. Furthermore, these low cost items can simply be decorative accessories having a desired name, number, logo or graphic.
Bracelets have limited usage in that they can only be worn in one place and in one way. Additionally, bracelets cannot be worn at all in some circumstances such as, for example, schools or athletic events which do not permit “jewelry” to be worn. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved decorative and/or promotional accessory.